


Something Blue

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: For the following tumblr prompts:Zukka betrothal necklace? 👀Ooh how about betrothal necklace stuff?? Or just some general fluff and cuddling perhaps??In which there is fluff, cuddling, a betrothal necklace, and some lowkey hijinks.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 1057





	Something Blue

The warmth of the evening made using the bedsheets an unconscionable atrocity. Sokka had sprawled himself across the bed, half on top of the silk, half strewn over him by Zuko as he burrowed under them. He hummed, contentedly, as he turned to watch Zuko, nestled into his shoulder.

“Hey.” Zuko smiled up at him, and nudged at Sokka’s cheek, gently turning his head so Zuko could press a soft kiss to his neck.

Sokka tilted his head to give Zuko better access, and then, as the kisses migrated slowly across his cheekbone, he turned again, into the kiss, so their lips met. Even though it was truly horrifically hot, Zuko’s mouth was still cold from drinking water before they curled up to rest. Between that, and it being Zuko’s affection, he felt like he had been dipped in a refreshing pool of blissful calm.

He cradled Zuko’s head, carefully running his fingers through his partner’s hair, and Zuko sighed, softly, resting his head back on Sokka’s shoulder. Sokka grinned into Zuko’s forehead as he kissed it, biting back a quiet laugh at how Zuko’s fingers tickled when he stroked his chest.

Zuko’s movements subsided, as he slung an arm across Sokka and linked their legs, wriggling a little to get into the optimum position for pre-sleep cuddling.

“Hey to you too.” Sokka wrinkled his nose as Zuko’s hair ruffled it’s way into his mouth. “Ack, hair, hair in face, hair in face!” He lifted his head to give Zuko room to sweep his hair behind him, and they both laughed.

“Sorry.” Zuko squeezed him once, and Sokka rolled his eyes.

“It’s fine. It’s not your fault you have hair. I also have hair. It’s just a general problem that all who desire to cuddle must face. A trade-off. Like the heat. You’re hot, but I don’t mind, because cuddling you is more important than being a bit warm.”

“Hmm.” Zuko murmured. “I  _ am _ hot.”

“You are.” Sokka agreed, precisely because Zuko had been angling for a protest against his beauty.

“Rude.” Zuko’s breath tickled over Sokka’s skin as he spoke.

“You love me anyway.”

“Yeah, I do.” Zuko’s voice was slightly rough, and almost painfully open

Sokka turned again, to look at his love. Zuko’s cheeks had a slightly pink tinge from the warmth, and his eyes were open, watching Sokka’s profile with unveiled admiration. His hair was rumpled, and he had faint lines on his skin from where the sheets had impressed themselves on him. Sokka’s hand reached out, to cup his jawline, and Zuko’s eyes fluttered shut, his head tilting into the gesture. Such a clear, blatant display of trust, from this incredible man, made Sokka’s heart ache with longing, for all that they were already together.

As ever, his impulsive words moved faster than any of his previous careful planning.

“Marry me.” He said, his eyes tracing every feature, memorising them, as if trying to ingrain the image of this sleepy, peaceful Zuko into his consciousness, to keep it precious, forever in his mind’s eye.

“Yes.” Zuko said, dreamily, then blinked his eyes open, coming alert again. “Wait. Did you just propose to me?”

“I...think I probably did, yeah.” Sokka fought the urge to draw back in worry that he’d ruined their evening somehow. “Did you mean it, when you said yes?”

“Did you mean it when you asked?” Zuko returned, expression open but unreadable.

“I - hang on a minute.” Sokka released Zuko and dived off the bed, scrambling in the back of their cupboard.

Zuko had propped himself up, watching his frantic search with curiosity.

“Are you okay?”

“One second!” Sokka yelled, and found his prey. “Aha!”

Sokka grabbed a small wooden box, and moved to kneel on the bed, next to Zuko.

“Is that-”

“Zuko.” Sokka placed the box in front of him, and opened it. “Will you marry me?”

“I- Sokka, I - yes! Yes, of course, I’d love to, I love you!” Zuko surged forward to kiss Sokka once more, and Sokka wrapped his arms around him, one hand burying in Zuko’s hair to keep him close as they moved their lips together, Zuko licking and biting at Sokka’s lips until they were both breathless with desire and joy.

“Here,” Sokka picked up the necklace he had carved, and offered it up to Zuko. “May I?”

“Yeah. Please, Sokka.” Zuko’s voice was rough, needy, and Sokka clung to control so he could untangle himself, tying the necklace ribbon as neatly as he could around Zuko’s exposed neck, unable to help giving him a kiss, over his heart, just below where the pendant rested against his soft skin.

A small, blue carved sun, stark against Zuko’s pale skin and his red pyjamas.

“Thank you, Sokka. It’s beautiful.” Zuko reached up to clasp Sokka’s hand, kissing it with a sweetness that bordered on reverence.

“Like you.” Sokka whispered, looking up at Zuko, arms sliding around him once more. 

“Charmer.” Zuko accused, tugging at Sokka until they collapsed onto the bed again, box nestled on the sheets between them, pendant clinging to the tiny dip by his sternum.

“Beautiful.” Sokka repeated, clinging to Zuko, tightly. “Betrothed.”

Zuko sighed, shivered, pressing closer to Sokka again. “I like the sound of that.”

“Good.” Sokka grinned, kissing Zuko’s forehead, then his lips. “Me too.”

“Though I am going to have to warn people you beat me to it, before tomorrow’s banquet.” Zuko added, his tone bubbling with hidden laughter.

“You were-”

“Yep. At dinner tomorrow. You just had to get in before me, didn’t you.” Zuko finally laughed out loud, only jokingly annoyed at his newly minted fiance.

“It’s not a competition.” Sokka shot back, then laughed too. “But for what it’s worth, I  _ am _ going to have to let Katara know she doesn’t have to help me float the box to you tomorrow as well.”

“You didn’t plan this?” Zuko enquired.

“Look, you were lying there, being all-” Sokka paused to wave at Zuko’s general being. “You! I couldn’t help it. I planned, and plotted, and then you ruined it all by being too gorgeous to resist!”

“Wait. You planned this with Katara?” Zuko frowned, and drew back. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I planned my proposal with her, too!”

“I - I’m going to-” Sokka spluttered, sitting up to begin the inevitable tirade of a wronged - or possibly righted, but definitely indignant - sibling.

“Hey, no, slow down, Sokka!” Zuko grabbed his partner, and pulled him back down onto the bed. “It’s late. Your sister’s plan to get us both to propose simultaneously, while hilarious and I’m sure also entirely deserving of your ire, is tomorrow, and we’re both ahead of it now. We can plot revenge later. For now…” Zuko rested his palm on Sokka’s chest. “We’ve just got engaged, and we have a room all to ourselves. Whatever shall we do to pass the night away?”

“You make a good point.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope this was enjoyable!


End file.
